Redemption
by Chibi Koneko
Summary: Trigun x SM. A woman lived on the SEEDS ships and took care of Knives, who loved her like Vash loved Rem but differently. She disappeared, but will she come back when Knives needs her the most? Knives x Usagi. Chapter 2 now up.
1. Prologue: Lost Souls

This is JUST a TEASER. Please remember that. I wrote it today during first block. Yes, it will be the prologue once I start adding chapters, but right now it's just the TEASER. So it might take me a bit longer than usual to get the rest of this out. That being said, please enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or Sailor Moon. In fact, I don't even own Knives. On the Bishounen List, he belongs to Lizzi. I do have Vash, Wolfwood, and Legato though! Go me!!  
  
Warnings: Slight angst at the beginning (and possibly throughout), and some spoilers for Trigun. Not too bad though. At least I don't think so.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*************************  
  
Redemption  
  
Prologue: Lost Souls  
  
*************************  
  
Humans say that everyone is different, but to me they are all the same. They are all filthy spiders, and I am a butterfly. My moronic brother believes that they deserve to live. Should I bother to find out why? Should I try to find a way to redeem my soul? The humans use and kill my brethren, so I punished them. Is that so very wrong? Now I'm sounding my brother, the love-sick fool!  
  
Maybe there is something to this emotion called love. Should I give it a chance? Then again, who could love someone like me? Could I truly fall in love with a human? Is it really possible, or am I now living in Vash's dream world?  
  
************  
  
I have lived for so many years. When will it end? When will I be in peace? I cannot allow myself to make friends or fall in love. How can I when I know that they will grow old and die while I stay home and live? Am I being punished for failing to save planet Earth and my senshi? It broke my heart enough when we were forced to land on Gunsmoke.  
  
I know why we did, too. I know everything about Vash the Stampede and his brother Millions Knives. I can feel their pain at night we all else is asleep. This is all my fault; I allowed the Plant Angels to be used so I could redeem myself to the humans, in my own mind at least. I was young, blinded, and foolish.  
  
I have redeemed myself to the humans. How can I now redeem myself of the wrongs I committed while doing it?  
  
************  
  
I once knew someone who meant a lot to me. She lived aboard the SEEDS ship and took care of me when Rem was busy with Vash; Rem Saverem always did like my brother more. She would ignore me at times. Then they found her; she was unconscious in one of the holds. I had been the first one of all to lay eyes on her. The moron had threatened me with a beating if I didn't clean the floors of the ship.  
  
The humans had used up all the mops, so I had to go into the hold for cleaning supplies for another one. No one had been into that hold yet, and they had sent me on purpose. To them, the oldest of the plants was expendable. Rem cared for Vash too much to get to him, but she left me alone a lot, which made me free game for them.  
  
Then I had found her. She was frozen in the hold in some type of crystal casing which melted away as soon as I had touched it. She was taken in as part of the crew. The girl had claimed amnesia, but I did not really believe her. Since she supposedly could not remember her name, I had been allowed to choose one for her: Usagi. I named her Tsukino Usagi.  
  
Usagi was different; she cared for me more than she did for Vash, which was highly unusual, but I was not about to complain. She told me that sometimes sacrifices were necessary for the good of all, but to never take one life to save my own. I lived on that belief for a long time. I killed for the sake of my all, my kindred.   
  
Then she was gone. Usagi had disappeared forever in a way similar to which she appeared: suddenly and with no notice. Afterwards, her hold became my sanctuary. Nothing could touch me there. Then I realized that the moron must have done something to her as punishment for caring for me. So I took my revenge.  
  
I should have been happy, and I pretended to be for appearances around my brother. Then why do I still feel empty? Usagi! Where are you?  
  
************  
  
I can still remember his smile that he created especially for me. He was just a boy at the time, but I loved him as I had never thought possible. Both Knives and Vash were cute, but Knives gave me joy, joy that I had thought I'd lost long ago.  
  
Fate told me to leave him because I would prevent certain things from happening. Like a fool I did as she requested. And what has happened as a result? Knives is hurting! Vash is hurting! I am hurting! Are you happy now, Fate? After all the trouble you went through to make us miserable, I certainly hope so. Vash seems to be happy now, but Knives... He needs love. He needs my love. He needs me.   
  
And I need him.  
  
************  
  
Two lost souls are searching through the abyss for each other. One needs to find his love and her compassion; the other needs to feel them once more through him. Will Fate be kind to the two and allow them to find each other once more? Or will they be ripped apart before they are given the chance?  
  
Only time will tell.  
  
************************  
  
Well, that's it. Keep in mind that it's a teaser (it's actually about a page longer than it was originally), but please R/R for me to continue!!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Koneko 


	2. Hate, Should Hate

Yay! One more chapter out for me! Like usual, this is short. Hey, be grateful that ya'll are getting anything at all!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Trigun or Sailor Moon, then I would buy anime/manga for everyone who reviews. Since I'm broke and horde my anime/manga like there's no tomorrow, then you must assume that I own nothing except the baby-sitting money I made. NO!! MY MONEY!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!! *gets taken away by men in white coats while men in suits look disgusted and leave 'cuz they can't sue*  
  
Warnings: Angst and mentioned hate (dark themes). This WILL get better though. I promise. *crosses fingers behind back*  
  
This is dedicated to my little sister for her birthday this month.  
  
************************  
  
Redemption  
  
Chapter 1: Hate, Should Hate  
  
************************  
  
She hated the day. Day meant that the twin suns would be blazing overhead with no clouds to block them out. She hated the night. Planet Gunsmoke's moons always seemed to mock her. She hated the sand. Sand got everywhere and was impossible to clean out of hair. She hated the water. The little that existed was a constant reminder of what could be. She hated the emptiness. Such were the states of her heart and soul. She hated being around people. Their hopeless faces consistently told her all of her mistakes. She hated life. Life only brought more pain. She hated death. Death took everything away except her until she was irrevocably emotionally damaged.   
  
************  
  
Knives growled dangerously, but no one paid any heed; it was a completely normal occurrence in Meryl Stryfe's home. After defeating Knives, Vash had brought him back to where Meryl and Millie were waiting anxiously. Meryl had bought the house about a week later in a nearby town.  
  
Meryl and Vash finally began dating, but Millie was still heartbroken over Nicholas D. Wolfwood, a former Gung Ho Gun. His resignation from Knives's service had cost him his own life. Knives could not help but be jealous of the relationship between Vash and Meryl. 'If only Usagi had lived...' Knives shook his head violently in an attempt to get the petite woman-child out of his head. 'Even if she had landed in Gunsmoke, she would have died from old age by now. Stop thinking about her, Knives,' he admonished himself quickly. She was all Knives had ever wanted in his one hundred thirty plus years of life. Well, who knows? Vash had found someone after losing Rem...  
  
************   
  
Serenity Tsukino hummed a soft tune as she filed papers in the record office of Burnadelli Insurance Society. Serenity did not really mind filing the papers, but she preferred action to the stuffy office building. Luckily for her, after filing these papers she could leave on her latest assignment: finding Meryl Stryfe and Millie Thompson. The two agents on the trail of Vash the Stampede had not transmitted any information regarding their search in nearly two months, and the head honcho upstairs was worried about losing two of his major assets; in other words, no one else would have taken the job to search for humanity's first official disaster. (AN: Did I get that right??) Serenity had been on vacation when the two had set out the first time and had an assignment the second time. Now, however, she was not going to miss a chance to meet Vash the Stampede again – or his brother Millions Knives.   
  
'How did Knives get his name?' she wondered, and it was not the first time she had questioned Rem's ideas – nor would it be the last. She let out a "hah!" in satisfaction as the last folder was filed correctly. 'Now I can find those two "disasters" and get paid for it at the same time!' She immediately became somber again after thinking of the abandoned towns with "Knives" printed somewhere in blood. (AN: I think it's paint in the series, but in my story it's blood. *nyah*) 'Knives, I know you're not psychotic; you are only guilty of being lonely. Let me take away your pain. PLEASE don't be angry with me for leaving you...'  
  
Serenity sighed in defeat. 'But before I go find you four, I need to pick up a wayward priest. Now what was the name of that town where he disappeared again? I can't seem to remember anything anymore...'  
  
************  
  
Wolfwood was lying in the local orphanage; the children there had heard of the orphanage he ran and supported and had insisted that he stay. Who was he to say no? 'I wonder how the fight between Vash and Knives turned out... Well, Vash must've won because the human race is still alive. Did Vash really kill Knives, or did he wimp out again? Guess I'll never know; I can't go back to them with this blood on my hands. And to her–'   
  
He broke off his thoughts when one of the children came in the room followed by a beautiful young woman. Her blue eyes were older than they seem, and she carried herself with a grace so natural that it seemed unnatural. (AN: Yes, I know that makes no sense, but this is Wolfwood here. *point* It's HIS thoughts! *pouts and then sucks on thumb* So don't blame me! *nyah*)  
  
The woman smiled at him softly. "Hello, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. My, you seem to have made a rather large mess of yourself, haven't you?"  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked as politely as he could manage.  
  
She laughed quietly. "No, but we have mutual friends. My name is Serenity Tsukino."  
  
"Mutual friends?" he croaked. "Who?"  
  
She smiled again and replied, "Meryl Stryfe, Millie Thompson, Vash the Stampede, and Millions Knives. I haven't seen the last two in a very long time though..." Wolfwood found that he could not reply from shock. "Ah, I see you have stopped smoking. Millie had mentioned how much that bothered her." Wolfwood could only stare in disbelief at her.  
  
"Now then," she began, "we need to get you out of that bed. Being ambulatory is one of the best cures in the universe." He continued to stare at her dumbly. "Don't look at me like that! There are friends worried about you and a wonderful girl who deserves to know how you feel. Move!"  
  
With that, she threw clothes at him from the bag she was carrying; they were an exact replica of his former clothes. He questioningly raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't worry about THAT," she cried. "You have more important things to worry about than how I managed to find extra clothes for you. MOVE!" He meekly followed her orders after she stormed out of the room.  
  
************  
  
Nicholas D. Wolfwood loved motorcycles. He always found a kind of peace while racing the wind (AN: NO! not Haruka), but this was a bit too much. He found himself hanging on for dear life behind an innocent-looking young woman. 'Innocent!' he snorted. 'Yeah, right. And my name is Vash-the-donut-loving-gunman.' No one could EVER drive faster than this girl was, he decided.  
  
"How much longer?" he yelled over the sound of the engine.  
  
"A few more minutes!" she screamed back at him. 'She has good lungs,' he noted blandly.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity, Wolfwood could make out the town ahead. Serenity had told him earlier that Meryl's house was on the other side of town. 'Naturally,' he thought grumpily. 'It couldn't be on this side of town or even in the middle; it's always the far side. At least this town isn't all that big.'  
  
Finally, the black and silver motorcycle roared to a stop in front of an average-sized house. Both Serenity and the priest dismounted. "Well," she said, "shall we go in?" Wolfwood sighed and nodded.  
  
Then she led him up the walk. 'Like the sheep to the slaughter. She seems to be amused by all of this.' Wolfwood's thoughts remained gloomy, and they made it to the front door after an eternity. Wolfwood wanted to see his friends, especially Millie, but he was also dreading their reunion. 'Who wouldn't? I did betray them. I deceived them the whole time... They should hate me. She should hate me. I hate me.'  
  
Serenity knocked, and Wolfwood held his breath.  
  
************************  
  
Whew! I had quite a bit of fun with that chapter. Could ya tell? Anyways, remember to R/R! (Hopefully you've done one of these Rs already if you are reading this. ^^*)  
  
Thanx and much luv!  
  
Koneko 


	3. The Story That Never Ends

*dodges random kitchen utensils* Hehe, hi? *dodges random bathroom utensils* Okay, who threw the plunger?!  
  
Yes, well, I am back. And, if it's not too much trouble, I would appreciate if you would also read _Gazing at My Silver Moon_. I had people begging me to update, then I get three or four reviews for it. C'mon, people; can't you do better? *coughLizzicough*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own this computer, and I don't the floppy disk the story is on (my mommy bought it for me). I only own the plot and my giant monkey beanie baby. That's it.  
  
Warnings: Uhh, if I told you, it would give the chapter away. u.u  
  
  
************************  
  
  
_Redemption_  
  
Chapter 2: The Story That Never Ends  
  
  
************************  
  
  
Milly Thompson hummed softly to herself while tidying up the living room of Meryl's house. Meryl was dunking Vash in cold water because he had decided to drink too much the night before. Knives was in the back throwing, well, knives. The doorbell rang; Milly got up to answer it. "I'm coming!" she called.  
  
She opened the door and saw her coworker. "Serenity!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. Did the boss send you?"  
  
Serenity giggled softly. "Kinda," she replied, "but I also came for another reason. I believe I have found one of your wayward friends, Milly.  
  
Milly blinked and was about to reply when Wolfwood stepped out from behind Serenity. "Hi, Milly," he murmured. "Long time no see." Milly promptly fainted. (AN: Milly fainting... hehe. She always seems so strong...)  
  
Wolfwood swore loudly. "Can you get a moist washcloth?" he asked Serenity. "I'll put her on the couch." Serenity nodded, obviously amused. She then went to the kitchen to fetch the wet washcloth, leaving Wolfwood alone with Millie.  
  
Wolfwood carefully pushed Milly's bangs off her face. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly. "I'm sorry for everything you've been through because of me." Serenity looked in on them and smiled. She then chanted something under her breath. Milly stirred under Wolfwood's hand.  
  
"Mr. Wolfwood?" she questioned softly. "It **is** you! You're alive!" She leapt forward and caught the surprised ex-priest in a hug. It was not until Wolfwood felt the water through his shirt that he realized she was crying. 'She missed me,' he thought, relieved. 'She doesn't hate me.'  
  
Serenity walked back in with the wet cloth. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Milly!" she chirped.  
  
Milly giggled. "I was just telling Mr. Wolfwood here the same thing."  
  
"Nicholas," he whispered softly. "Call me Nicholas." Milly blushed softly. She was saved by Serenity.  
  
"Is Meryl here with that humanoid typhoon?" she inquired.  
  
Milly nodded and pointed upstairs. "She's in the upstairs bathroom dunking his head in the tub. He drank too much last night." Nicholas snorted and gave his best why-am-I-not-surprised look. Milly giggled again. "It's the third door on the right."  
  
Serenity said her thanks and left the two alone. 'One couple down, two to go... I hope that it's two.' She found Meryl and Vash exactly as Milly said she would. "I hope I'm not interrupting," she said with a grin.  
  
Meryl Strife looked up from her work on Vash the Stampede. "Hello, Serenity," she greeted. "Hold on just a minute; I'm almost through." She pulled Vash's blond head out of the tub one last time. "Maybe that'll remind you not to drink so much. You **know** that your body doesn't take alcohol very well." Vash sputtered some sort of reply.  
  
Serenity decided it was time to make herself known. "Didn't Rem tell you that a long time ago, Vash? She would be disappointed if she knew you didn't listen to her..." Her seemingly offhand comment did the trick. Vash's head snapped up so his eyes met hers. His mouth silently formed a single word. Then Vash, the humanoid typhoon worth $$60,000,000,000, screamed bloody murder.  
  
  
************  
  
  
Knives growled as he heard his useless brother's scream. 'What's wrong **this** time? His woman must be quite angry with him.' After deciding that watching the human reprimand his brother would be more amusing than throwing knives at a stuffed dummy.  
  
Apparently Milly and Wolfwood had the same idea. Unlike Knives, however, they knew that Serenity was upstairs with Vash and Meryl. Vash had sounded like he had seen a ghost. Well, they were pretty close to the truth.  
  
Knives and the couple met at the bottom of the staircase. He blinked when he saw the living Wolfwood. "So you are alive," he toned emotionlessly. "You are stronger than most humans, I'll give you that much."  
  
"In other words, he's complimenting you!" Milly smiled. Knives scowled.  
  
"Shall we go see what is wrong with Mr. Stampede up there?" Nicky smirked. "Either he's seen a ghost, or Meryl has gone overboard this time." Knives smirked.  
  
Vash screamed again, and there was a thumping noise from the direction of the bathroom. Knives rolled his eyes and proceeded to the bathroom, followed by Milly and Nicholas.  
  
Knives opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. Vash had fainted and was on the floor. Meryl was by his side and massaging his wrists in attempt to revive him. A young woman stood nearby, clearly amused by the whole scene. Knives inwardly frowned. This girl looked very familiar, but he could not quite place where he had seen her.  
  
Vash finally woke up. He stared at Serenity for a moment and then said, "Could you please explain that? I thought you were dead."  
  
Serenity smiled and replied, "Let's move downstairs and get comfortable. This may take awhile."  
  
Meryl nodded mutely and led them to the living room. "How are you alive?" she dazedly asked Wolfwood.  
  
"I can explain that as well," Serenity interrupted. "But this is a long story, and that is toward the end of it. The only place to start is at the beginning.  
  
"About one thousand three hundred years ago, the solar system was at peace. As you may recall, there were nine planets: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Earth was were the humans lived. It had one satellite -- the moon, or Luna. There was a time of peace called the Silver Millennium. The capital was on the moon, and every planet except Earth was in the Alliance. From the time Serenity I, or Luna, it was peaceful. She reigned for over one thousand years.  
  
"Her daughter, Serenity II, also known as Diana, reigned for nearly five hundred years alone. After so long, however, she had a daughter. Her royal name was Serenity III, but her close family and friends called her Usagi in private." Knives stiffened at the name, but Serenity appeared not to notice. She continued, "Usagi was very happy. Her court was made up of her best friends, who were the princesses from the eight planets in the Alliance. Queen Serenity II, however, was not satisfied. Earth needed to be brought into the Alliance to prevent a war. In order to do this, Princess Serenity had to wed Prince Endymion of Earth. Only the princess was not pleased with this arrangement, for she had wanted to marry for love. In order to keep her mother happy, however, she was willing to give up her own dreams. Endymion treated the princess cruelly and as an inferior being. Humans on Earth greatly disliked the Lunarians because of their powers. People fear what they do not understand." She turned to Vash and Knives. "The two of you know what I speak of.  
  
"On Earth, a human named Beryl became possessed by the entity Metallia. She was in love with Endymion, and he played with her emotions. He made her believe that Princess Serenity was forcing **him** into the marriage. Then she attacked. The moon was unprepared because it was the night of the engagement party. Endymion betrayed Serenity and killed her himself. Out of grief, the queen used the Ginzuishou, a mystic gem, to send everyone to the future.  
  
"The queen, however, made a mistake. She had not realized that Endymion had betrayed them. When it came time for them to receive their lost memories, false ones were given. This did not cause any trouble until two years after Beryl reappeared.  
  
"Now, since I've come about halfway through my story, why don't we get something to eat? I'm starved."  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
Now, I know that the above story has been used SO much that it's older than dirt. Please don't criticize it until you read the whole thing. Thanks very much for reading; can you now do the other half of "R&R"?  
  
~Koneko 


End file.
